Kantai Collection: Is newer better?
by LiBucek
Summary: WW2 shipgirls are very effective against Abyssals. Will you be too? Well, you better be otherwise you'll get sunk by someone who you thought shouldn't have had existed.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone,

Welcome to my Kancolle story.

 **I do not own Kantai Collection or any of its charcters. Except Iowa, all American characters are my design.**

However, the story setting and idea is not mine, I took inspiration in one Kancolle fan fic posted on other site (Kantai Collection: A New Force For Good). So the story setting and and how everything works is very similar. You can call it a fan fic of a fan fic. In the original, main character is the Admiral, here however it will be a shipgirl.

Enjoy!

* * *

It's a year 2020. Pacific is in war again. But not between USA and Japan, but between humanity itself and so called Abyssals. Humanoid creatures from the depths of the ocean who are highly aggressive. They suddenly appeared and attacked everything in their path. They didn't stop only at ships. Their fleets attacked all major coastal cities. New York, Miami, San Francisco, Los Angeles and alike. All destroyed in mere hours. No conventional weapons, warships or aircraft could deal with them. They were too small to target by missiles or modern naval guns, and too armored to be damaged by low caliber guns. Humanity was forced to withdraw.

That was until in 2021, Japan started to fight back with their new warships. Or more like living warships. These human looking creatures were to have spirits of warships. Especially those from WW2 era. They have been proved to be extremely effective. They are capable of fighting and damaging Abyssals. Japan called them kanmusu, but the rest of the world knows them as shipgirls.

Japan however didn't want to share how to make them at first. They always said that only they were able to make them. However at the start of the spring in 2022, they invited US Navy selected Admiral to visit them and said that they were willing to help them make their own shipgirls. The selected US Navy admiral for the shipgirl program was Fleet Admiral James Frederick Lee. However he insisted on selecting the Commander of shipgirls. If he would have been at least 20 years younger he wouldn't mind it but because he was already in his late fifties, he thought that he lacks energy and patience for it. After couple of meetings and conferences he was given the right. He selected one of his newly promoted Rear Admirals. One star Rear Admiral Amanda McKay and as her XO, her long time friend Captain Christina Phillips, new captain of USS John Finn (DDG-113).

Once they arrived onboard USS John Finn to Yokosuka, Admiral Takahiro Tamashi welcomed them with a few tall girls behind him. Nagato, Mutsu and Ashigara as they introduced themselves after him. They didn't show any disrespect to them but they knew it was probably because of order that he may had to give them because the base is full of Japanese shipgirls from WW2.

After introductions were over, Tamashi gave them a tour of the base. They were very well prepared for them and their future shipgirls. Three building were under their command. One building with Admiral Office, a few bedrooms and bathroom. The other two buildings were for their shipgirls. Both had about 30 bedrooms, 2 big bathrooms and one small hall. Everything else like mess hall, docks and training spaces were shared. They were also shown where shipgirls come from. One room building with a 2.5m tall steel grey portal with dark blue liquid in it. To start the American shipgirl production, they were asked to touch the liquid in the portal with their dominant hand but since they were two, Tamashi said that the first one who shall touch it, has to be the one who will be in charge of the shipgirls, and then everybody else. Once McKay touched it with her palm, nothing happened. Then Phillips touched it too but the effect was still the same. Tamashi saw their confusion and told them this was normal and that they have to keep them there until something happens. After another couple of seconds the liquid started to make boiling motion and the Americans found out that they can't take their hands off. Ten seconds after the liquid surrounded their ring fingers and placed two skin tight rings with dark blue emeralds on them. Once the stone will have a light color, it indicates that a shipgirl is ready for summon. After that was over and that liquid stopped boiling, they were able to get their hands off it. American flag appeared on the side of the portal under the Japanese one with a number.

Japan: 59/60

USA: 0/60

Japan had already lost one shipgirl, Tamashi told them and that they can only summon 60 shipgirls so far. Now they started the waiting game and it bore first fruits 3 days after. Every 2 weeks, 3-5 shipgirls were summoned. But now, it is only one left and they are waiting month for her already. Once she will be out, they will be able to return to North America and start patrolling their coasts. Who will it be?

* * *

 **List of American shipgirls:**

 **Submarines:**

Balao-class – Balao, Archerfish

Gato-class – Gato, Albacore

 **Destroyers:**

Fletcher-class - Fletcher, Taylor, Cony, Terry

Gearing-class - Gearing, Wiltsie, Perry, Leary

Gleaves-class - Gleaves, Gwin, Edison, Bristol

Sims-class - Sims, Mustin, Morris, Roe

Mahan-class - Mahan, Reid, Case, Shaw

 **Light Cruisers:**

Cleveland-class - Cleveland, Montpelier

Atlanta-class - Atlanta, Flint

St. Louis-class - St. Louis, Helena

Fargo-class - Fargo, Huntington

 **Heavy Cruisers:**

Baltimore-class - Baltimore, Boston

New Orleans-class - New Orleans, Astoria

Pensacola-class - Pensacola, Salt Lake City

 **Escort Carriers:**

Casablanca-class - Casablanca, Kitkun Bay

Commencement Bay-class - Commencement Bay, Palau

 **Aircraft Carriers:**

Yorktown-class - Yorktown, Enterprise, Hornet

Midway-class - Midway, Franklin D. Roosevelt, Coral Sea

Essex-class - Essex, Intrepid, Franklin

 **Battleships:**

Colorado-class - Colorado, Maryland

Iowa-class - Iowa, Missouri

North Carolina-class - North Carolina, Washington

Pennsylvania-class - Pennsylvania, Arizona

* * *

 **Change note: Second of Colorado-class BBs is now Maryland instead of West Virginia.**


	2. Chapter 1

You are drifting through the space. Not bothered by anything. Enjoying the peace, the silence. Alone. You were joined by many others not a while ago. You don't even know who they were. But everyone left. They answered the calling, but you couldn't. You wanted to, but can't. You are so close, yet so far. It is waiting for you a month now. You know, you counted how many times the Sun circle around Earth. But now, the call is getting weaker. You are trying so hard to answer it but you just can't reach it. You are now on the brink of exhaustion. You try one last time. You feel that this is your last chance. You give it your all that you have left. You reach out as far as you can. You can feel it on your fingertips but you can't grasp it. You can hear the call is getting almost silent. You are stretching your hand as much as you can until you find something that you can use to help you. A small groove big enough to fit your index finger. You pull yourself closer. Your fingers screaming in pain and your eyes start to water, but you ignore it. You can now feel a nice wind blowing into the portal. Now that you are close enough you slowly put you right leg forward and feel that it landed on something hard. With newly gained footing, you walk out of the portal. As your eyes very slowly start to adapt to the sudden light that blinded you once you went through.

"Who is she?"

"Why does she look so beaten up and exhausted?"

"Admiral, will she be alright?"

"What happened to her?"

Your legs start to give out as you try to stand, your mind is losing consciousness and your eyes are starting to black out.

"I finally made it." You say as you start to fall down but someone caught you. The last thing you registered until you lost consciousness was a sweet smell coming from someone that held you in his/her arms.

* * *

 **POV Shift - Rear Admiral Amanda McKay**

It has been a month already since the last summoning. One last American shipgirl is remaining. Who will it be?

"Still nothing huh? That sucks." Tired woman voice said. It was from your XO, Captain Christina Phillips. She is one year younger then you are. She has a dark brown hair tided into a short ponytail and hazelnut eyes. She is wearing navy blue shirt with small gold US Navy badge on her left breast and black shorts.

"Yeah. Even Tamashi is getting impatient. Have you been running again?" you asked her when you saw her neck and forehead covered in sweat.

"Yeah, I did couple of laps around the HQ. I met Fubuki again so we started to chat a little bit. Seems like Japanese shipgirls are getting worried if she-" she was cut by the harbor radio.

"Rear Admiral Amanda McKay and Captain Christina Phillips into the summoning room immediately!"

"Looks like our waiting is over." You said with a smile. However your ring didn't have a light blue color like it normally has when a new shipgirl is coming through, but still that somewhat dark blue. "The ring is still dark though."

"Well, let's go." Christina said and you nodded.

A small walk later you found out that you weren't the first ones to come. Fletcher, Taylor, Cony and Terry were there as well as Yorktown and Arizona.

"Admiral, we are getting weird readings on the portal. It looks like someone is trying to get out but can't." One of the scientists in charge of the portal said.

"Is there anything we can do?" you asked.

"Unfortunately, we can't. The portal is only one way through, from there to here. Not even kanmusu can't go back there." He said with a sigh.

"So we can just wait and hope?" you asked while looking at the portal.

"Yes." He said with a nod.

You walked right in front of the portal and touched the liquid. "Please keep trying. I know you can do it. I know you want to help us. So keep trying. I believe in you."

Just as you said that one foot come through the portal ad touched the ground and after a few seconds followed by another. Fingers appeared on the edge of the portal and it looked like she is using it as her support. With one last push she came out of the portal. Her legs were shaking, probably from the lack of strength.

"Who is she?" Fletcher asked in worried tone.

"Why does she look so beaten up and exhausted?" Taylor added.

"Admiral, will she be alright?" Cony followed up her sisters.

"What happened to her?" Terry was the last one to say something but you remained silent still watching the girl for any sudden reactions.

"I finally made it" she said so quietly that you almost didn't hear it. Then she collapsed as her legs gave out. Falling to the ground you catch her quickly before she touched the ground. Her face now buried in your chest, you quickly turned her around to look at her face. No reaction. You checked her if she has a pulse and if she is breathing which she was.

"Fhew, she isn't dead. Arizona, Yorktown take her to the docks, they will know what to do with her. I will go to the Tamashi to tell him that we are in full force now. Christina, you will get me a report about this, I want to know what exactly just happened." You said and everyone nodded.

* * *

 **POV Shift – You**

You are starting to wake up slowly. As you eyes adjusted you can see that you are in the water. Looking at yourself you find out that you are naked but you don't care, it feels so good here. But you are still exhausted and you can't move a finger. At least it's nice here. As you look to your left you can see that a girl is sitting in the tub next to you. She has a long white hair with a red headband and light brown eyes.

"Hi, did you sleep well?" she asked in sweet voice and smile.

You wanted to say something but you couldn't so you just slightly nodded.

"Now, don't push yourself. You were in really bad state when they brought you in. I have never seen anyone in a similar state as you were. It looked like you could sunk any second if you were on the water." She said in worried tone. "I was here already when they brought you in and I will be repaired soon. Unlike you who will be here until tomorrow morning. I will call your Admiral and tell him that you are awake, I promised her after all. She looked so worried." Then she started to dial something on some screen in her hands and brought it to her right ear.

"Hello? Admiral? … No, everything is alright…. Yes, she is awake now but I think she is still terribly exhausted, she didn't move a single muscle only her head…. Yes, I will tell her… Ok, see you soon Admiral." She hang up and you now knew that is was a cell phone.

"Ok, your Admiral said that she at least want to introduce herself and that she will wait for your introduction until your time here is over and you don't feel exhausted anymore." She said and you nodded. "Oh and my name is Shoukaku, the first one of the Shoukaku-class Aircraft Carriers. Nice to meet you." She smiled and you tried to smile back and nod but you couldn't yet.

The doors to the baths docks opened and blond long haired woman in white uniform and US Navy seal in gold above her right breast. She slowly came to you and sat down in front of your tub. Her sky blue eyes staring directly at you.

"Hi, I hope you are feeling better now. My name is Amanda McKay and I will be your commanding officer as for any other American shipgirl here. You can call me Amanda if you want but even though, everyone calls me Admiral or Admiral McKay, it's your choice." She said with a smile and you feel that nice smell that you felt before you fallen asleep. You also wanted to salute and give her a proper greetings but it was quite challenging in your current state. But you managed to at least say something.

"N…N-Nice… to m-m-meet… you… t-too… Ad…miral" you said in the quietest voice that you didn't almost hear yourself and tried to do a salute with your right hand but you managed to lift it up only to your chin.

"Ah, don't push yourself too much. The only thing I don't want is you to be asleep for another two days." She said worried, but even though she took your hand from the water and shook it slightly.

"S…Sorry" you said back in the same volume as before. She smiled, still worried.

"Ok, now that it's taken care of, I'm going back to my HQ. If you will need anything, you can catch me there. Also Shoukaku, I will leave her in your care. She is probably hungry and you are probably the only one who is free now." She asked your neighbor.

"Oh no need to worry yourself about food here, we are getting everything in the water. Even if she will feel hungry, she will get everything she needs for now in the water here. I will take care of her if she will need something, no need to worry Admiral." She said with a gentle smile.

"Ok, thank you Shoukaku. You're an angel. I'm sure you will be a great wife one day." Admiral said with a smile and walked away.

"…" Skoukaku stared at the door with red cheeks. You couldn't help but to chuckle.

You didn't even noticed how fast the time flew. Flew. Before you even noticed it was already evening and you were getting better and better. You could move your hands and legs. Shoukaku informed you about your time and that you will be here for another ten hours, so she advised you to grab some sleep and you did. Hopefully tomorrow morning you will be able to take care of yourself self and finally make your introductions to the fleet and Admiral.

* * *

 **Change note: McKay and Phillips doesn't have defined age now. Picture them however old you want.**


	3. Chapter 2

You woke up to a buzzing noise that indicated that you are ready to leave the docks. You were alone here since yesterday evening when Shoukaku left to sleep in her dorms.

"Well, time for me to get out, finally." You said and rose up from your bath. You put your towel around you and saw a small note.

 _Your clothes are in locker 3. If you'll need anything you can catch me in shooting range with other carriers, but go to your Admiral first, I'm sure she is waiting for you. The American HQ is up ahead the road, I'm sure you won't miss it. Admiral McKay and Captain Phillips are there most of the time. Best of luck._

 _Shoukaku_

"Thank you, you really are an angel." you said with a smile. After a final check that you didn't leave anything behind around the tub, you went out of the bath area and entered the part of the docks with lockers. Numbers on the lockers went down the closer they were to the exit door but you found your locker quite fast. Once opened you found your clothes and a telephone if you have to guess. It didn't have buttons like you knew, but instead it had a large screen across the front and camera at the back. It had a navy blue back cover with some Google logo, it was probably the name of the manufacture. Once you put your clothes on you, you went to the mirror and checked if everything is where it has to be.

Also this was the first time you looked at yourself. Your skin has a tiny bit of tone on it. Long white hair that almost reached your hips and blue eyes. Your clothes are white shirt with a dark steel grey vest with a small number above your left breast and as well as two small anchors on the sides at the bottom of the vest. Dark grey skirt with black stripes around it and black pantyhose with steel grey low shoes with red soles and things that looked like your rudders on the back. Your hands were covered by dark grey gloves with black fingers and silver analog watches with a small digital part under it. At least you didn't show much skin, not like you have something to be shy about. You have just the right amount of muscles and your breasts and hips are just the right size. You are slightly bigger than Shoukaku when you saw her getting out of the bath. Ha, pervert!

Once you were satisfied with how you look, you went outside and were almost blinded how bright it was today. You remembered that your Admiral is waiting for you so you went ahead just as Shoukaku said and looked around meanwhile. The docks were near the harbor and you saw a few young girls playing around, probably around 10 years old. Some of them looked American and some looked Japanese. You also saw a shooting range where the carriers were just practicing since all targets were destroyed by two waves of five A6M3 Zeros. You really wanted to go there but you have a duty first. Once you arrived to the HQ, which was white on the outside with a US Navy logo above the doors. You went in and near the end of the hallway was a room signed Admirals Office.

"This is it." You said to yourself and knocked.

"Come in." You heard and after a small sigh, you obeyed. Inside the white room with wooden floor and blue carpet were two desks, one on the left side of the room and the other facing the door. The first one had a Rear Admiral Amanda McKay sign and the later Captain Christina Phillips.

"Ah you're here. How do you feel?" the Admiral asked standing up from her chair.

"I feel very well actually, better than yesterday, ma'am." You said as you stood near the door and saluted.

"Ah, no need to be so formal, as I said yesterday, you can call me Amanda, or just Admiral if you need to be formal." She said as she walked closer to you and stopping just two meters ahead of you. "Ok, before you will introduce yourself, we have a little bet with the Captain here. We will do it like this, I will ask questions and you can only answer with a yes or no, ok?" you nodded. Captain was around the same age as Admiral was. She had a brown shoulder long hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. Her clothes were casual. Navy blue short sleeved shirt with US Navy in gold on her breasts, which were modest, and black shorts with grey running shoes.

"Ok, due to your look, we can already exclude that you are a Destroyer, Submarine or Escort Carrier, correct?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Right so have left is a Light Cruiser…" she said and you shook your head."Heavy Cruiser…" another shake and she smiled to Captain."Battleship?" you smiled and shook your head again and she grinned and in the corner of your eyes you saw Captain to take out money from her wallet with a sigh. "So that means you are Aircraft Carrier."

"Yes." You said and smiled."USS Enterprise reporting for duty Admiral." You said and saluted again.

They immediately stopped in their tracks and looked at you with surprised faces.

"That can't be right." Admiral said to Captain. "Call her here." Captain nodded and went back to her desk.

"Uhmm… Is something wrong?" you asked Admiral, kind of worried if did something wrong.

"You'll see when she gets here." Admiral said and someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Admiral said, the door opened and a woman almost at your height came in. She had a blond hair that reached her shoulder blades, light blue eyes, white and blue custom naval uniform with short dark blue and red skirt and simple shoes with blue socks that reached above her ankles.

"State your name and class please." Admiral said to her.

"I'm a Yorktown-class Aircraft Carrier, USS Enterprise." She said.

"Now state your name sailor." She turned to you.

"I'm USS Enterprise, CV-" you were cut.

"What?" she looked at you. "But, I'm Enterprise."

"Yes, you are a CV-6, most known Aircraft Carrier in the US Navy." You turned to her and took her right hand for a shake. "It's an honor to be serving with you."

"Ah, the pleasure is mine, but I'm still confused."

"I'm Enterprise-class Super Carrier, USS Enterprise, CVN-65. It's a big honor to share the name with you." You saluted.

"Oh. My. God. You are a Super Carrier?" your Admiral asked.

"Yes, I'm the first nuclear powered Aircraft Carrier in the world." You smiled.

"Now… don't get me wrong, I'm glad you are here but… Only WW2 vessels came through so far." Admiral said.

"Maybe that is why she had to go through that portal in the state she did." Captain said.

"Hmm… It's true that no other shipgirl had to go through the same as you had to get here. They simply walked out, fresh and full of energy. Anyway you must be hungry right?" she asked and you nodded. "Ok, Enterprise, can you show your successor the way to the mess hall? Oh and I will call Yubari to take care of your riggings." Enterprise nodded and led the way.

"So how is it?" she asked when you left the building.

"Eh, sorry?" you asked confused.

"How is it to have a body?"

"It's quite nice actually. If I will exclude my first time here, it is very pleasant, but I'm not used too much to it."

"Oh yeah, Yorktown said that you looked like you could sunk any second. But enough of that, we are here." She said and pointed to the Mess Hall sign. She opened the door and you were greeted by ten lines of wooden tables and chairs. You weren't the first one here though. Some Japanese girls already occupied one half of the table. You only recognized one person from the group. It was Shoukaku and she was having conversation with another one with grey hair in twin tails.

"I guess from your face that you already know at least one of them. You can sit with them if you want but be careful about Zuikaku, she is very… communicative." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." She said and you looked at them again. Still oblivious to your presence so you went to grab some food. Your instincts told you to take a lot of rice so you did. Once you thought you have enough, you went to the table with the Japanese shipgirls. As you were getting closer, Shoukaku spotted you and waved your direction. You smiled and sat across her and Enterprise next to you.

"Hi, are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes, much better. Also I would like to thank you for your hospitality and help when I needed the most. I will be in your debt so if you'll need anything, I'll be happy to help." You said with a smile. You saw that the girl next to Shoukaku, the one with grey hair was looking at you with intimidating face but you didn't pay her any mind.

"Oh, it wasn't a problem. I'm sure everybody would do the same. There is no need for you to be in debt with me…. Uhhh…"

"Oh right. USS Enterprise" you extended your right hand and she awkwardly shook it while looking at Enterprise.

She answered with a simple sentence. "Yorktown-class" she pointed at herself "Enterprise-class" she pointed at you.

"Yeah, I was named after her."

"Tell her your designations. I want to see Zuikaku's face." Enterprise grinned while looking at the grey haired girl which you assumed that she was the Zuikaku in question.

"Eehh… Enterprise-class, first nuclear powered Super Carrier, CVN-65." you awkwardly said.

"Super Carrier huh? Is it because you are nuclear powered?" she said with narrowed eyes.

"Uhh… no, it's because of my displacement." It feels so awkward to be talking only about yourself.

Now your conversation gained everyone else attention. Everyone was looking at you.

"And that is?"

"Uh… 93500 tones." You quietly said.

"…" Zuikaku and everyone as well was at loss for words, even Enterprise.

"I uhh… was also the longest Carrier in the world. 342m."

"Whaat" Zuikaku almost screamed. "Fine then, if that is how you want it."

"What do you mean?"

"I, second of Shoukaku-class Aircraft Carrier Zuikaku, challenge you in a mock battle." She stood up and pointed at you.

"Eh?"

"Hey Zuikaku-san, I don't think that is a good idea. You don't know what you will be up against." A smaller girl with grey-brown hair and white headband with red vertical stripes and was in very similar outfit as Shoukaku and Zuikaku had.

"No, that is actually a good idea." Enterprise said. "You will prove if you are worthy of the name." she looked at you.

"Make sure you eat a lot, you will need it!" and then Zuikaku left the Mess Hall. Everyone stayed silent.

"I'm sorry Enterprise-san, but she means no harm to you. I'm sure." Shoukaku broke the silence.

"It's alright, I don't mind that much if it's only a mock battle. But I can feel that my aircraft are without ammunition and fuel."

"Well that is why you have to eat rice. Our bodies take the rice and form it into ammunition and fuel for our aircraft. Also if you lose aircraft in battle, you can just eat enough rice to make them again." Shoukaku said. "So you have to eat a lot now."

And so you ate. One bowl, two bowls, ten bowls, you only stopped on seventeenth bowl of rice and you felt that now you are combat ready so you stopped.

"Geez, you are even worse than Akagi, and she is always eating food enough for two Carriers. At least you are not as fast as she is." Shoukaku said as she and Enterprise were the only ones to stay until you satisfied your hunger.

"Now, I believe you have a mock battle ahead. Don't make your opponent wait." Enterprise said and you nodded.

Once you left the Mess Hall you could see a crowd around the peers where are mock battles like these done.

"That is her. That is the Super Carrier that is going against Zuikaku-san nanodesu." A small girl with brown short hair said. Probably a destroyers.

"Wow, she looks like a proper lady." Next one with dark blue hair and hat said.

"Khorosho." Another one with hat but with light blue hair said and nodded.

"Sisters?" you turned to Shoukaku.

"Yes, Akatsuki-class Destroyers, Akatsuki, Hibiki and Inazuma." She said and pointed to each one. "However, Ikazuchi is missing. I think she is with Tenryuu-san." They nodded.

"You are finally here. I was starting to think you will never arrive. Meanwhile you were eating I was getting prepared. I won't go easy on you just because this is your first time on the water!" Zuikaku said.

She is right. This is your first time that you will go on the water. At least in this form.

"Ah there you are." one girl with grey hair tied into the ponytail, dark grey shirt and green skirt. "I'm Yuubari, I'm here to help you summon your gear." She said.

"Make it quick, Yuubari." Zuikaku said.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her off. "Now before anything else, try to summon your propulsion, otherwise you won't be able to move or stand on the water. Just try to imagine them. It's a little hard but you will have to do it only once in your life."

You closed your eyes and tried to picture your propulsion. Eight Westinghouse A2W nuclear reactors with four sets of geared steam turbines. Somehow your shoes felt tighter and colder.

"Yes that's it. Now your hull, hangars and everything within." Yuubari said.

At first you imagined your angled flight deck. You almost jumped from the sudden coldness on your back. Four catapults and four elevators. You felt something cold on your left thigh, then you imagined the hangars and you felt the same thing on your right thigh.

"Great, now your conning tower and bridge with your radar, sonar and things alike."

You tried to picture your bridge. It looked like two cubes on each other. The smaller one on the deck and the bigger one on the smaller one with a 65 on the side. Your antennas came into the view as well as your sonar and flight control systems. Something cold clicked on your head.

"Ok, now your armament, except your aircraft. That is AA guns, secondary guns, you get the idea."

You didn't have much of these. Two 20mm Phalanx CIWS mounts, two NATO Sea Sparrow launchers and two RAM launchers.

"Oh, well, at least you have something. Now the last thing, your aircraft."

Your mind flooded with pictures of F/A-18F, F-14D, EA-6B and E-2. The thing on your right thigh felt heavier. But it didn't stop there because you also carried helicopters, CH-53. Once your mind settled down, you opened your eyes.

"Why are you all looking at me?"You said as you found that all eyes were fixed on you.

"Well, you sure are advanced compared to us. Your radar is on the first look looks very advanced. Also your gear looks different. You have angled deck, catapults… heck even helicopter pads. The only thing that you have the same is that you use a bow. Although it looks like it came out of some sci-fi movie. Just look for yourself." Yuubari said.

Your shoes we now surrounded by metal things that looked like your hull if you cut it just above the waterline. On your left thigh you found your bow in a holder and it looked like Yuubari described. Black bow made out of carbon which looked like when you combine bended tubes together with three strings at the back on some round tensioners. You gave it your first stretch and to your surprise, it bended slightly. On your right hip, you saw a carbon carriage full of arrows divided into four sections. Fighter, Attacker, Helicopter and Scout. You wanted to pull out one arrow but you couldn't.

"Oh right, I need to first set up a squadron."

So you set up one fighter squadron. You could see that five F/A-18s were getting ready, getting filled with fuel and armament. Once it was done, the end of one arrow changed color from basic black to green. Your mind informed you that fighters have a green color, bombers have red and blue color (in your case, blue means that they are armed with anti ship missiles instead of torpedoes), helicopters are yellow and scouting aircraft are white. You pulled out one green arrow and placed it in the bow. You stretched it as far as you could until you got a message in your head _Ready to take off._ Once you aimed to the sky you let go of the string. The arrow made a trail behind itself like from afterburner. Then the arrow split into five F/A-18s and you gave them order to do a fly over the crowd, then head to US Navy HQ and then RTB. Your fighters obeyed and made a sharp left turn and flew over the crowd.

"Whooa, they are so fast." Yuubari and few others commented. "How fast are they going? And what is their maximum speed?"

"Right now, in cruising speed, about 1000 km/h or 540 knots if you will." Yuubari's eyes widen. "But their max speed is Mach 1.8. That is 2200 km/h or 1190 knots." Her mouth opened that she almost looked like a fish. "Hehehe, I'm glad you like them." You said with a chuckle and big smile.

 _Designated route done, we are returning to base._

Your planes informed you and you begin to prepare for them. You made sure that your deck is horizontal and your catching cables were tightened. Once all your aircraft sat down they transformed into the arrow again and the end of the arrow had a purple color. Purple meant that the aircraft need refueling or rearming. You putted it back into the cartridge and looked at your deck. Black angled deck with white marks indicating the angled deck itself. The whole deck looked like it was on ball joint so you could do almost anything with it. Your aluminum armor belt was visible when you turned it upside down. The whole deck and ball joint was on a small arm that looked like it's coming from your back. On your shoulders you had your two 20mm and missiles. You couldn't see your head but when you touched it you found that your radar antennas were above your right ear. Everything was colored in dark grey because you didn't have a camouflage but you didn't mind.

"Are you ready now?" Zuikaku asked and you nodded. "Took you long enough. The area of combat will be Yokosuka harbor. If you leave it you lose. We will fight for air supremacy and also bombing each other. The one with more hits on the other wins the bombing part. Once one of us lost all her fighters, the other wins the air supremacy. Also, make sure that all your aircraft are unarmed and in the hangar before we start. This will show how good your deck control is. Any questions?" you shook your head. "Alright then go to the entrance of the harbor. That will be your starting position. I will stay here, this will be mine starting position. I informed the harbor control that we will have a mock battle so you don't need to be aware of other ships. Alright, once you are in position send me a message and I will fire a flare, once the flare has reached its maximum height, the battle will start."

"Alright, best of luck." You said.

"Thanks, but it will be you who will need it." She said with a smirk.

* * *

 **POV Shift – McKay**

Another boring day in the office. The only entertaining thing was when Enterprise came in. Or so you thought until…

"Hey Cristina, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I donno, it sounded like a jet."

"You are hearing things."

"Hmm… probably."

Just as you said that, a deafening sound of jet engines were heard above you. Windows started to resonate and you had to put your hands over your ears.

"What the fuck was that?!" you shouted as the sound was getting weaker.

"You really want to know?"

"Spill it!" you commanded.

"Five small F/A-18s. There is only one girl who comes to mind."

"Enterprise" you said angrily.


	4. Chapter 3

USS John Finn, only ship in the harbor that has American flag. When you were still serving as a ship, Destroyers like this were so small compared to you. You immediately recognized the Arleigh Burke-class design, very similar to the Kongō-class and Atago-class Destroyers. With almost 10000 tones displacement they are as heavy as Light Cruisers from WW2. Their armament though isn't even comparable. Even the smallest Destroyer was superior to it in terms of main guns, but normal WW2 Destroyer wouldn't even stand a chance since it has guided missiles, capable of destroying things over 2000 km away. You have some too, your two Sea Sparrow launchers can deal with anything in 20 km radius and two RAM launchers that can be fired on something 9 km away. Those two 20mm are your last hope in defending yourself with 3 km effective range. Now however dealing with planes from Zuikaku you are not sure if you'll win against them, and there is going to be a lot of them. You are also quite a big target, 345m long and 78m wide. Your maneuverability is not the best. You are pretty fast though, 33.6 knots is not considered slow by any means. You don't know how good Zuikaku is in maneuverability though but for your F-14Ds it shouldn't be a problem. You were at your starting point now so you send her a message that you are ready.

"I'm ready Zuikaku. You can start when ready."

Five seconds after you saw a flare going vertically up into the sky. You grabbed your bow and stared at the flare, waiting for it to lose its speed. Any second now… come on… now.

"All aircraft prepare to engage, all F/A-18s prepare for air-to-air combat. All F-14Ds prepare with dive bombs and EA-6Bs with anti-ship missiles. One E-2 prepare for scouting enemy aircraft. All loaded ammunition must be the practice one." You ordered and your arrows slowly started to gain their colors. Your E-2 was ready first because it only needed fuel.

"E-2 Hawkeye cleared for takeoff." You said and let go of the string. Once it got to air you have been give data of your surroundings. No enemy aircraft yet but you are sure that it won't be long until you will have a full hands of them. Your first fighter squadron was already ready for takeoff so you let them out after you checked their load out because you didn't want to have the same incident that happened on 14th January 1969 again. Once you had 3 fighter squadrons in the air when your E-2 started to send positions of enemy aircraft. 3 dive bomber squadrons of four D3As and 2 fighter squadrons of five A6M2s. All your 3 squadrons of F/A-18s engaged the targets meanwhile you send another squadron out if anything comes close. Your Hornets were superior to Zuiaku's Zeros in speed and armament. Her Zeros couldn't do anything about radar homing Sidewinders that your F/A-18s carried. Her dive bombers followed shortly after.

"You won't get through if you only send this much Zuikaku. Show me how many planes you can get into the air before I send my bombers." You said as you send another fighter squadron into the air and getting ready for your F-14Ds. Each carried four 100kg laser guided bombs. All practice of course. You send out 3 more squadrons so your first wave had 4 squadrons of dive bombers (or just bombers because these bombs didn't needed from pilot to dive on their target) and 2 fighter squadrons. She was well prepared for it, 15 Zeros were waiting for them near your target. However, since your F/A-18s carried 6 Sidewinders each they didn't proved to be a big obstacle. You don't even want to imagine how it must feel to lose all your aircraft right before your eyes, even before they could even attack. Your aircraft also proved difficult to aim at with AA guns because of their speed. Right after another your bombers dropped their payload. When your second bomber squadron signaled that they are starting to engage Zuikaku, you got a message from her.

"Stop… stop please… I… I give up… please no…more…" she said in scared voice.

"To all aircraft, abort your bombing runs or any engagements on the enemy aircraft and return to base. The enemy capitulated, we have won." You could hear cheers from your pilots.

"I hope I didn't over do it. This was very one sided battle." You said slightly worried about Zuikaku and you hurried to the base. You found her sitting on the water, she and her deck was completely covered by blue paint, signaling where those bombs hit. She had a small Zero in her hand. When she saw you, her eyes widened with horror and saw you looking at her plane.

"No… please… this is my only fighter left." She said and buried it in her chest. Looks like this was her first defeat… well for her it must have been more of humiliation than defeat.

You sailed to her and kneeled right in front of her and extended your right hand. "I'm sorry. I overdid it, didn't I?" you said and started to pet her head. She tensed and shut her eyes under your touch but then immediately looked up.

"No, it's… my fault… I underestimated you." She said as she looked down.

"Come on, let's go back." You said, stood up and extended your hand for her to help her stand up. She looked up at you again, nodded and took your hand as she stood up.

You two sailed side by side to the peer. Surprisingly, your Admiral and Captain was there too as well as someone who looked like Japanese Admiral. The crowd stayed further back from them.

"Hey Zuikaku, that is a nice camouflage, you blend well with the ocean." That Japanese looking man said with a chuckle in perfect English. Zuikaku said nothing, only crossed her arms and looked away with a pout."Hehehe, don't worry I'm just joking." He said and then looked at you. "And you must be the new American girl that is responsible for her color change." You smiled awkwardly and scratched your cheek with your index finger. "I thought so, well, my name is Takahiro Tamashi. I'm Japanese Admiral and commander of Japanese kanmusu." You immediately saluted. "No need to be so formal around me."

"Ehm" your Admiral cleared her throat and looked at you with narrowed eyes. Oh ooh, trouble. "E, care to explain why your Hornets almost destroyed all windows in our HQ?" she looked right into your eyes.

"Eehh… I don't know what are you talking about Admiral." You said nervously. Jeez, why do you lie to your Admiral?

"Of course not." She said with a sigh and Captain chuckled. "At least ask for permission next time ok?" she said and relaxed.

"Yes ma'am! It won't happen again." You said and saluted.

"Well that aside, how did your mock battle go? Although I can see the results." Your Admiral asked and Admiral Tamashi chuckled.

"Well… I…won" you simply said, trying not to embarrass Zuikaku even more.

"How many bomb hits did it take for her to admit defeat?" Admiral Tamashi asked.

"Well, I don't think it was because how many bombs she took. I think it was because those bombs are guided and very accurate. I can hit even fast and maneuvering targets like torpedo boats. You could say that there is no escape from them." You really didn't want to talk about it, especially in front of her.

"Alright, now go to the launching chamber, Yuubari will help you get off your equipment which is quite impressive." Your Admiral said.

"Yeah, Zuikaku will you show her the way?" Admiral Tamashi asked her. She only nodded.

As you were sailing there you asked Zuikaku. "Zuikaku, are you alright? You are not hurt right?" she shook her head.

"It's just…your bombers. They are even scarier then Abyssal aircraft. When I found out that those bombs can change direction and that I'm the target… I don't know… my mind flooded with fear. And when I saw your fighters, and how they easily dealt with mine… I felt so powerless. That's why, I will never fight against you again. I learned my lesson." She said and sailed further away from you, into the launching chamber.

You looked at your equipment and then on your hands. "Am I really that scary?" you couldn't help but ask yourself.

When you sailed in, you saw Zuikaku, already without her gear, as she left the building.

"Don't mind her." Yuubari said. "She will get over it. Now to your gear."

"Right, what do I need to do?"

"Just stay still until I figure out how to take it off you. Now if my theory is right, and your equipment layout is similar to the Taihou's, It should be around here?" you heard something click. "Yep, found it. Now I just need to do this." She said and you heard a sound of clashing chains. Your face paled.

"Uh… what are you going to do with those chains?"

"I need it to secure your largest parts with it. Then, I can pull it up. You see, this building has three ceilings. Under the top ceiling is our equipment storage, then bellow it are sets of cranes and mechanical arms, so when you're going to sortie, those arms put all your equipment on you again before you leave the chamber. Now I heard your equipment is quite heavy. So I'm going to use cranes that we use for Yamato sisters. I hope that it's not too heavy. You are 20000 tones heavier then them after all. Otherwise you will have to put it on yourself."

"Sorry."

"Ah it's alright. It's not your fault. Now stand still, I'm going to pull it up." Than you heard how that crane is going up with your equipment. You felt like a feather when your deck, bow, arrows and your self-defense systems on your shoulders were pulled upwards.

"Now your propulsion. Stand here." She said and pointed to a round pressure plate. Once you stepped on it, it started to glow with bright blue on the edge. Yuubari than walked to some terminal and started typing something. "Now, I have registered your equipment, I will show you how it works here in a moment." Than around the pressure plate emerged two small mechanical arms and grabbed your propulsion off your feet. "Ok now you can come out of the water and follow me, I will show you how it works here." You went out of the water and followed Yuubari to another terminal.

"Ok so when you will go on sortie, expedition or whatever, you will need to select your equipment. It's pretty easy, you just need to select your type, then your class and then find your name. Once you do that, it will tell you which launching line is yours. Let's say that you line is number 1. You go to it and up here will be your name, so you can check if you're in the right line. After that you have to step on the pressure plate and it will do the same process it did when you were getting off, except in other way around. Now if you are getting off the water, first you need to step on the pressure plate and then select yourself on the terminal. Pretty easy right?" she said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. A lot of information to take at first though, but I got it."

"Great. Now that it's over you can leave if you want. Oh and if you'll ever need something from me, you can ask Akashi, if she won't know then ask Admiral, he always know everybody's whereabouts. Well except some destroyers like Shimakaze and certain four Battleship sisters." You looked at her questionally. "You'll find out when you meet them. Just don't ask their reasoning if you don't want to damage your brain. After one day with them, you will be happy if you will have some brain cells left. If you want to talk with at least one of them, go look for Haruna, she is the most "normal" of them."

"…Right…"

"Alright see you later." She smiled and waved as she went upstairs.

"Now what to do." Your question was answered by Enterprise waiting for you in front of the launching chamber.

"Are you free now?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Great. I have been told to show you where you will sleep. It's getting dark now so we should hurry before someone will claim bathroom for herself like Colorado likes to do. Follow me." She led the way, however you felt like you are being watched but that could wait, you were quite exhausted already.

"Ok this is our sleeping quarters here in Yokosuka. This one is for Heavy Cruisers, Battleships and Aircraft Carriers. The one over there is for Submarines, Destroyers, Escort Carriers and Light Cruisers and believe me, you don't want go there. Just imagine 28 kids running around and causing havoc all around. The Light Cruisers can get them into the line though. Now, come in." she said and invited you inside.

This was two floor building with wooden floor and concrete walls and ceiling. Once you stepped in you were greeted by a small hall which then continued into one corridor in the middle with rooms on both sides and bathroom on the end. Second floor had also one corridor with rooms on the sides and bathrooms on the both ends.

However as you stepped inside you were greeted by some blond long haired girl with blue eyes with yellow stars as her pupils and in very revealing outfit. She was the same height as you.

"Oh my god." Was the only thing you could say.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, you look very… American."

"Riight? I'm BB-61, USS Iowa! And you are?"

"I'm CVN-65, USS Enterprise. Nice to meet you"

"Hey, what's the fuss about?" some other girl with long black hair, blue eyes and was in long sleeved steel grey shirt with black light jacket, black skirt with three white horizontal stripes and black pantyhose asked as she went down stairs. She looked quite familiar.

"Hey Midway, sorry about that."

"You're Midway?"

"Yeah, CV-41, USS Midway, why?"

"No wonder you look familiar. I'm USS Enterprise, CVN-65. We were in the same operation, Operation Frequent Wind. I with your sister ship Coral Sea provided air support for you."

"Enterprise huh? Oh yeah, I remember. Let me catch Coral." She said and went upstairs again. After a while she came down again with another girl which looked exactly the same except hair color which was .

"Hey, I'm USS Coral Sea, CV-43. You are Enterprise right. Long time no see." She said with a cheerful smile and hugged you.

"Yeah, good to be back." You hugged her back slightly.

"So, E, you served with anyone else from WW2? I know that some of the Essex-class were serving after the war." Enterprise asked you.

"Hmm… from Essex-class I remember Oriskany, Hancock, Ticonderoga and Hornet."

"Hornet huh? We have the Yorktown-class Hornet here. But that is besides the point, I still need you to show you where you will sleep… or actually, Iowa, can show you since you will be sharing the room with them."

"Them?"

"Yep, we have two Iowa-class Battleships here, Iowa and Missouri."

"Yahii, come on I will show you" Iowa cheerfully said and motioned you to follow her. Her… Your room was on the first floor. It was a decently sized room with four beds on the sides of the room and with two closets next to them and in the middle was a small table and small dual window on the wall. Iowa with Missouri already took the beds on the left so you took one on the right. The bed seemed like it was hard enough for you so you didn't have any complains.

"Hey Iowa, is one of the bathrooms free right now?"

"Well unless you want to bath alone like Colorado, there is always a room for you. And if it isn't, just go to the other bathroom. Why? You want to take a shower?" you nodded. "Great, I will go with you."

"Kay." You said and waited for her to grab something from her closet.

"Alright, towels are in the bathrooms. Just like in the docks, the bathrooms here have an intersection where you can put your clothes. Now hurry up, I want to introduce you to Missi." She said and led you to one of the bathrooms. Once you took off your clothes and put your towel around you, both of you entered the baths. You were greeted by a huge cloud of steam which immediately cooled down and watered your face. As of right now, there were three girls except you and Iowa. One with short dark brown hair in the tub, another with long red hair and smaller build then the others and the last one had a long blond hair with a red tint. Iowa then silently got behind the last one and prepared for engage with devilish grin on her face. The girl in front of her was still oblivious to her presence.

"Hey there sis!" Iowa shouted and grabbed her breasts with her hands.

"Kyaaa" she screamed so loudly you almost had to cover your ears. "Hey, Iowa… ahh…stop that…uhh…" she said and tried to get out from her sister's grasp.

"Hahaha, Missi that was a nice face you made there." Iowa said and released her.

"Who do you think is responsible for that? Idiot. And don't call me Missi!" She said and crossed her arms.

"He he, now I want to introduce you to someone." She said and pointed at you. "This is our new roommate."

"Hi" you smiled and waved. "I'm CVN-65, USS Enterprise."

"Enterprise?... Ah, you are that nuclear monster right?" she said and you awkwardly smiled and scratched back of your neck.

"Nuclear monster?" the one in the tub asked with raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Nuclear, because she is the first nuclear carrier. And monster because at the time, she was the heaviest carrier in the US Navy and also because she is the longest Carrier in the world." Iowa said to her. "Oh and also because she totally destroyed Zuikaku this afternoon."

"Can we not talk about that."

"Well that will be a problem because practically the whole base know about it"

"Sigh." You sighed and stepped into the free tub. It felt good, the temperature was nice but it didn't felt as good as in the docks. As you were ling in the tub you remembered that you forgot to ask something importat. "Hey, I just remembered, I don't know your names."

"Oh yeah, well this is Boston, Baltimore-class Heavy cruiser." Missouri pointed to the red head.

"Sup"

"Hi" you said with a smile.

"And in the one in the tub is Essex, Essex-class Aircraft Carrier." The Carrier in question only nodded.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Once the introductions were over, the bathroom remained silent except Iowa who was chatting with Missouri.

Once you cleaned yourself you headed back to your room to sleep, it was already 2100. As you were opening the door, someone spoke to you.

"You are Enterprise?" A girl with same height as you, blond hair tied into the ponytail, dark blue eyes and wearing dark blue long dress almost to her knees which was white from her breasts, which were even bigger than what Iowa-class had, up to her shoulders, red leggings and bark blue shoes with heels made of her rudders and two anchors on the sides.

"Uh, yeah… well actually that depends on which Enterprise you are looking for." You said to her.

"CVN-65"

"That's me."

"Well, Admiral wants to speak with you tomorrow before you go to the Mess Hall for breakfast. Now that is out of the way, my name is Arizona, BB-39. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand for a handshake which you took without hesitation. Another legend of the US Navy was in front of you after all. "Ok, because you are new here, I will inform you about that I'm Admiral's secretary ship and that means I'm third in command after Admiral of course and Captain Phillips. Also if you will ever be looking for Admiral or Captain, I will be your best bet on getting that information. I see you are quite tired so I will let you take some rest. Sleep well." She started to slowly walk away before turning to you again. "Also, I should inform you that our Admiral is quite forgiving and kind but I heard from Captain that when her flip is switched, she can make you mentally suffer, a lot." And with that she went do the floor bellow.

"Well, better not get on her bad side." You said to yourself as you shut the door and went to bed immediately. You have fallen asleep before the Iowa-class sisters returned.


	5. Update (will get replaced by chapter 4)

Hey guys!

Just a quick update, chapter 4 is in the works though I'm not gonna tell exact release date (can be days or months, I donno but I'm making effort to get it back and going). I only made 7 versions of it as of now. Heh, kill me pls!

Ehm.

While I was „studying to graduate from high school" (which I did, thank god) I wrote a few pages about Kancolle/Silent Hunter V crossover with some elements from Arpeggio of the Blue Steel, also some ideas went into my mind about stories in Macross Delta, Darling in the Franxx, DxD, ww2 alternative history and Project Cars. But I'm not so sure about them now though. Well except DxD which is still doable if some of you wanted.

PLUS! I revisited the previous chapters and made some slight changes here and there. So when I drop chapter 4, it will be better for you to read it all again because I want to release them all in one go.

Anyway, stay tuned and I'll see you when it's finished.


End file.
